


It's Okay, Love

by rhythmicroman



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Moon Cycles, No Smut, Non-Sexual, The Sims 3, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Vampirism, Werewolves, all blood drinking/biting is consensual, lycanthropy, this is based on sims i made but the sims as a game isnt rlly mentioned, with the supernatural expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: Mordecai is thirsty. Jake is willing to help him.All he has to do is convince him it's okay.





	It's Okay, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is very gay and you probably shouldn't read it if you're a homophobe.  
> Oh also, this isn't sexual lmao

The door opened, and Mordecai’s fingers paused, grazing the keys slightly. He glanced up at the latest page he was writing and twisted around, tugging his vest further down over his binder and giving his boyfriend a polite smile.

Jake didn’t seem to notice him at first, hanging his keys on the hook by the door and kicking off his sneakers, but he paused when his violet eyes met his lover’s amber ones – “You’re still awake, love?”

The vampire nodded, standing from the old chair he’d been writing at and giving his boyfriend’s cheek a kiss. The werewolf’s face heated up under his lips and he grinned wolfishly, dozens of pearly fangs poking out from behind his lips. Then he noticed the tired look in Mordecai’s eyes, and his smile faltered.

“You thirsty, love?”

Mordecai’s smile dropped, and he shuffled uncomfortably. Hesitating for a moment, he replied quietly; “A little. I’ll be fine.”

Jake’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You need blood to survive, Mordy.” He spoke quietly by instinct, used to years of hiding under beach home foundations and feeling the other boy’s fangs sink into the base of his neck, drowsiness and drunken ramblings replied to only with the vampire’s repetitive apologies. “I don’t mind if you bite me.”

“But you look tired, and I’ll just make you sleepier. I want to be able to talk to my own boyfriend without him passing out on me.”

Jake sighed, taking his lover’s pale, sharp jaw in his soft palm and leading his face over to rest on his shoulder, white lips pressed against the base of his neck.

A moment of silence. “It’s okay, love.” Another silent moment. “I love you, Mordy.” Another one. “I’m okay, Mordecai.”

The familiar feeling of teeth sinking into his skin sent chills up his spine, and he tensed for a moment, before relaxing into Mordecai’s arms. The vampire wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s limp body and leaned forwards, like an enthusiastic teenager dipping his prom date into a kiss.

Jake’s breathing steadied and slowed as Mordecai’s teeth left his skin, pale pink tongue lapping the dark crimson from his lips. The werewolf moaned, still clinging to his fanged love interest as he laughed softly.

“Thank you, Jakey.”

With a half-asleep nod of acknowledgement and a mumble of ‘love you’, Jake practically threw himself on their bed and let himself fall asleep. Mordecai smiled sadly, glanced at the moon waxing in the sky, slid the keys off the hook they’d resided on and silently exited their home.


End file.
